The invention relates generally to mounting structures for electrical devices such as switches, outlets and the like and, more particularly, to structures which facilitate the mounting of electrical mounting brackets, which hold electrical devices such as electrical switches or outlets, onto an electrical junction or wiring box which is attached to a recessed portion of a wall. The invention specifically provides a means for enabling an electrical mounting bracket to be securely screwed onto an electrical plate of the electrical box by filling the gap between the mounting ears of the bracket and the plate.
The electrical wiring in buildings is typically placed in conduits located within the walls of the building and terminates in electrical junction (or electrical wiring) boxes which are typically mounted within the walls such that the boxes extend inwardly from the drywall sheet portion of the wall to the central portion of the wall at holes cut in the drywall sheet thereof. The electrical junction box is attached to the central portion of the wall and the electrical mounting bracket holding the electrical device is usually screwed onto or otherwise attached to the drywall sheet at the edges of the hole. Oftentimes, however, the mooring for the electrical box is recessed excessively from the drywall or the drywall is routed out excessively so that the hole for the electrical box is oversize leaving insufficient drywall at the outer perimeter of the box to provide backing support to the electrical mounting bracket. Consequently, when the mounting bracket is positioned over the junction box, the ears of the bracket do not engage the drywall surface. In such instances, the ears of the bracket may be screwed directly onto the box to mounting members specifically provided for this purpose. However, in this type of mounting method, the wall switch, electrical outlet or other such electrical device attached to the mounting bracket cannot ordinarily be mounted flush with the drywall outer surface. But, flush mounting of the electrical device is desirable not only to provide easy access to the electrical device but also to provide a more aesthetic appearance when the drywall exterior surface is finished. Consequently, the worker performing the mounting task may attempt to accomplish the flush mount as best as the worker knows how. Frequently, however, the worker may simply use whatever materials are conveniently at hand to accomplish the adaptation (of the mounting bracket to the mismatched hole) to the improper match of the hole to the mounting bracket as quickly as possible. However, if this is not properly done, the adaptation may be either unstable or may not last very long. This task often necessitates an inordinate consumption of time and labor and unduly delays the completion of the main job or primary project, and this delay alone may be very costly.
In an effort to facilitate mounting of an electrical device onto an electrical junction box, spacers have been designed to be positioned between the mounting structures of the device and the junction box thereby filling the gap therebetween. One of these spacers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,692 to Hendren. The Hendren spacer has an axially located aperture which receives a mounting screw therein for allowing the mounting bracket and electrical device to be screwed onto the junction box. The Hendren spacer is also provided with tabs which enable it to be broken apart thereby enabling adjustment of the height or thickness thereof to accomodate a range of widths of the gap between the mounting bracket and junction box. However, a primary disadvantage of the Hendren spacer is that is requires cutting or otherwise manually breaking the tabs to reduce the thickness of the spacer to that desired. But, this cutting or breaking may be awkward to perform under some circumstances or more time consuming than desired. In addition, such cutting or breaking is required except when utilizing a maximal thickness of the spacer. In addition, the aperture for the mounting screw is not dimensioned to allow lateral adjustment of the spacer relative to the screw. Thus, the Hendren spacer does not allow the spacer to be positioned so that it accomodates mating surfaces and structures of the mounting bracket and junction box and thus may not provide an adequately stable and firm attachment of the spacer to the mounting bracket and junction box.
Another prior art spacer for filling the gap between the mounting bracket and junction box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,243 to Antonucci. The Antonucci spacer is somewhat similar to the Hendren spacer in that it has a centrally located aperture for the mounting screw to pass through in order to allow the mounting bracket to be screwed onto the junction box while the spacer is positioned therebetween. In addition, the Antonucci spacer is somewhat similar to the Hendren spacer in that it is essentially a large plurality of spacers joined together. But, the Antonucci spacer comprises individual spacers which are joined together at the lateral edges thereof so that the collective spacer can be folded together. Nevertheless, the Antonucci spacer design requires that the collective spacer be cut at the lateral edges thereof in order to reduce the collective spacers used to the desired number. However, a disadvantage with such a spacer design is that a suitable cutting tool for adjusting the spacer thickness may not be available. In addition, as with the Hendren spacer design, this required method of adjusting the spacer thickness may be awkward, inconvenient or unduly time consuming. In addition, since the Antonucci spacer is composed entirely of plastic which must be bent in order for the spacer to be folded together, the collective spacer when folded together has a certain springy characteristic which may be undesirable in some applications. Moreover, the top and bottom individual spacers are connected to the remainder of the spacers only at one lateral edge and this may also make the folded together spacer unstable because all the individual spacers are not interconnected at opposite ends thereof. In addition, as with the Hendren spacer, the aperture for the mounting screw is not dimensioned to allow lateral adjustment of the spacer relative to the screw. Thus, this design does not allow the spacer to be positioned so that it accomodates mating surfaces and structures of the mounting bracket and junction box and thus may not provide an adequately stable and firm attachment of the spacer to the mounting bracket and junction box.
An improved spacer is thus needed that is specifically designed to enable lateral adjustment of the positioning thereof relative to the mounting bracket and junction box in order to accomodate the shapes and structures of the mating surfaces thereof and thereby provide a more firm and stable interconnection. An improved spacer is also needed that allows quick and easy adjustment, without requiring the use of any cutting tools or the like, of the total thickness thereof in order to accomodate a range of width dimensions of the gap between the mounting bracket and junction box. An improved collective spacer composed of individual stacked together spacers is also needed which is firm and stable as a unit.